


A Brand New Problem

by DesertRain (NarukoAckerman)



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarukoAckerman/pseuds/DesertRain
Summary: Inez, Matt, and Jackie are on Earth. They may solve problems in Cyberspace, but they got problems back at home as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Brand New Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts).



“Yo, Nezzie!”

“Don’t call me Nezzie!”

Matt grinned at Inez cheekily, who merely scowled at him in response.

“Where’s Jackie?” Matt asked instead, losing his previous train of thought. Matt, Inez, and Jackie were the best of friends who had many adventures together in Cyberspace, a digital world separate of their own. They were heroes, saving the world from the villain Hacker many times. But now, something seemed to be wrong.

“Hey guys,” said Jackie. Inez and Matt exchanged glances. “Where were you Jax? Didn’t you call us up here?” asked Inez, staring worriedly at her downtrodden friend. Jackie sighed and replied, “I-I don’t think I can go to Cyberspace anymore.”

Unexpectedly, or perhaps expectedly, Matt was the first to explode. “Why not Jackie? We’re the Cybersquad, the three of us plus Digit! Without you, there isn’t a Cybersquad!”

“Matt is right, Jax. Without you, it wouldn’t be the same. It wouldn’t be right to have another member that isn’t you.” Jackie sniffed. “Thanks guys, but I really can’t join. I-We’re moving away.” Matt and Inez gaped at Jackie, who looked at the ground holding her left arm. Tears dripped down her face as she explained. “I just wanted to tell you guys, but my mom and I are leaving tomorrow. I’m sorry,” Jackie sobbed. Without waiting for a response, Jackie ran away without looking back at the stunned duo.

“Ja-”, Matt started to run after Jackie, but Inez pulled on his jacket, stopping him. He stared at her in shock. “Inez, why?” Inez’s eyes were red, but held herself together. “Because Matt, she’ll need some time alone. If we follow her, we might make things worse.”

* * *

**Meanwhile, in CyberSpace…**

Hacker sat in his recharging chair, thinking of a new plot to overthrow Motherboard. “Those meddlesome Earth brats. If they hadn’t been there, I would have succeeded by now!” A lightbulb seemed to appear over his head. “Wait that’s it! I just need to go to Earth and prevent them from ever coming back here… Buzz, Delete! Prepare my Grim Wreaker, there’ll be a few changes you see… Mwahahah-ack!”

Hacker yelped as his chair zapped for the tenth time in an hour. “Motherboard, your time has come.”

Buzz and Delete peered around the corner of the base, watching Boss closely. “Do ya think boss has finally gone over the edge?” Buzz mumbled around his donut. Delete shook nervously. “Don’t say that about Boss, Buzz. What if he heard you?” Hacker stopped laughing and looked around. “Where is my Grim Wreaker!”

“On it boss!”

* * *

**Back on Earth…**

Jackie stopped running once she didn’t hear any footsteps following her. She knew she hadn’t explained everything, but how was she supposed to explain her mom was going to get married to some guy they had never met? Supposedly, her mom and that guy had been quote on quote, “dating”, but they had never met up in real life. How could her mother just ruin her life like that without asking? She would be abandoning Cyberspace even if it wasn’t of her own will.

Jackie walked towards the forest that grew near their town, hoping to find something in the forest to distract her from her disastrous life. Inside the forest, a strange flash of light drew Jackie’s attention. “Huh? What is that?” Jackie mumbled to herself as she peered around a tree, making sure she was hidden (a lesson well learned from Cyberspace).

“Buzz, Delete!”

Jackie gasped. That was Hacker’s voice! But how was he here on Earth? Jackie knew she had to get to Inez and Matt, and possibly even Digit. She quietly moved away from Hacker as fast as she was able, and ran like the wind to her house, forgetting her problems at home.

“Matt! Inez! We have a problem!” Matt and Inez were slowly walking back home, hanging their head, when they suddenly heard Jackie shouting for them. “Jackie, what’s wrong?” Inez asked when she saw Jackie panting for breath, her usual clean outfit messed up. “Yeah Jax, what’s wrong?”

“I, huff, saw, huh uh huh, saw Hacker!” Jackie managed to get out, gasping. “Hacker?!” Matt and Inez shouted in unison. Matt started firing questions at Jackie. “How did he get here? When did he get here? Was he with anyone? What about-.”

“Matt, Matt! Calm down. We need to contact Digit and Motherboard somehow.” Inez said, trying to stay on task. “Jackie-”

“I need to tell my mom. She’s about to pack everything up into the moving van. I’ll need to stall her,” Jackie cut in. Matt and Inez both nodded in agreement. “We’ll come with you.”

* * *

“Mom! We can’t leave yet!” Jackie yelled as she, Inez, and Matt burst into the kitchen. Jackie’s mom looked up in surprise at the sudden yell.

“Oh Jackie, you’re just in time. Hello Inez and Matt, it’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Ms. Edwards.”

“‘Sup, Ms.Edwards?”

Jackie’s mother turned to face her daughter. “Now, what’s with all this shouting? Honey, I know you’re upset, but it won’t be forever. You could always call your friends later-”

“Mom! It’s not about that, I mean, it is but-”

“No buts young lady. Now come and meet your new father. Matt, Inez, come in as well.”

Jackie, Matt and Inez all glanced at each other before following Jackie’s mother into the living room. Matt and Inez squished Jackie between them, silently giving her support while she glared at her mom’s back. “Emelda, is something wrong?” A familiar voice asked as they neared the living room. The trio’s eyes widened in surprise. They knew this voice!

“Don’t worry about it dear. I want you to meet my daughter and her friends.” Jackie’s mom said, pushing Jackie to the front, the two friends right behind her. “This is Jackie and her friends, Matt and Inez.” The Cybersquad stared in disbelief at the sight in front of them. There stood the villain of Cyberspace in all his green glory and his two sidekicks beside him.

“Hacker!”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters may be OOC, I haven't seen Cyberchase in forever. This may be expanded upon, if you want it to be, just message me :).


End file.
